Guardian
Main Guardians are the result of the Necromorph infection anchoring a torso to flesh growing on the walls, and as a result this is what grows. You can tell when one is nearby when you hear moaning and groaning. Quite possibly, the groaning is a lure for unwary humans. However, some have been observed as being silent until engaged in combat. Guardians are sentries, set up by the Necromorphs to defend certain, often mission critical, areas. Unable to move and attack enemies unless they move up close to the Guardian, the Guardians have been observed utilizing embryonic spawn that they spit out in front of themselves which will aid in attacking detected threats. Variants Mature A torso that has been given enough time to mutate and develop in Necromorphic growth, the Mature Guardian is the most dangerous of the varieties encountered. The only remaining human feature about them is their badly mutated head, and at this point, they look more like disgusting living, breathing mounds of flesh. They will not hesitate to continuously spew out Guardian Pods when detecting a threat, and will also utilize their whip-like intestines to unerringly behead enemies that get too close to them. Pods Created and stored within a Mature Guardian and spat out by the Guardian upon encountering a threat through a disgusting orifice with great strength to ensure a fair distance traveled from the Guardian, these pods are sacks with a vague shape resembling an embryo. They writhe and twitch, and having been utilized as a defensive tool, they are not made to grow and survive on their own in the long run. Instead, they are filled with dangerous chemicals and explode when a transgressor steps near them, and are also capable of ranged attack by sprouting out a tentacle and shooting a barb at the source of the threat, much like a Lurker. They can be killed by severing their tentacle, which causes them to die and explode shortly after. Immature A human torso that has just recently been attached to a wall infested with Necromorphic growth and just begun to mutate. The Immature Guardian still looks very human as it still has an unchanged head, arms and chest until the waist-down, where the abdomen is vertically split apart with the entrails hanging out. Extremely weak and lethargic, the Immature Guardian is incapable of performing it's matured brethren's lethal attacks and cannot host spawn. At the very most, they will play dead until approached close-up (or become irritated when a light is shone in their face), where they will attempt to cause damage by flailing out their (relatively-short) intestines. Like their mature counterparts, they are incapable of moving from the spot they were placed.They can also be found in a shop on the first chapter. this can be a first encounter if they are found. if not then you will have to wait until the fifth chapter where they are stronger than in chapter one. Strategy *Basically, the rule of thumb is as long as you can engage the Guardians at range, you should have no problems. Being creatures that are naturally defensive, they cannot pursue you due to being immobile. *The only thing you have to worry about are the spawns that are spewed at you. Just don't be foolish and charge the spawns and they won't explode. If they begin shooting projectiles simply sever the tentacles with the Plasma Cutter. *If the player gets too close to a Guardian, an intestine will explode out of the creature's chest, spearing Isaac in the neck and instantly decapitating him, CAUSING INSTANT DEATH. *Severing all the Guardian's tentacles from its chest with the Plasma Cutter will kill it. If you happen to find any explosive canisters around they also make very quick work of the Guardian. The Contact Beam at close range also seems to work well as it can take out multiple tentacles at once, efficiently killing the Guardian. A well placed Line Rack mine in the center of a Guardian can also be a good way to make quick work of them. *A well placed Force Gun secondary fire bomb can destroy multiple tentacles, and even kill the Guardian outright. For best results, aim at the floor ahead of the Guardian's position and roll the bomb up underneath it. Aim carefully, as the bombs have a tendancy to bounce and roll if they do not connect with an enemy. *Timed Mines from the Line Gun can easily kill Guardians. Make sure to aim the mines at the base. 2-3 will usually kill them quite quickly. *Conserve your ammunition and don't kill the spawns before the Guardian is dead. With a bit of timing you can evade the projectiles they shoot while you sever the tentacles of the Guardian and quite often they all shoot at once, making it even easier. *Don't tread near a spawn whose tentacle you severed, some time after it's death it will explode. *Immature Guardians, though seemingly harmless from their condition, CAN and WILL hurt you if you get close enough for them to swing at you. *Immature Guardians cannot generate spawn, and can be taken out quickly by severing the head. Trivia *The landmine-spitting attack makes them quite like Tyranid Biovores, from Warhammer 40,000. may look like the hosts from the alien films Category:Necromorphs